Kick the Baby
by Sheltie-chan
Summary: South Park boys decide to abuse Butters' cottage for the weekend, but Kyle's mistake guarantees the "fun" for most of it. Language. Slash. Includes majority of our beloved SP guys! 8D Various pairings, relationships development.
1. Prologue: Friday

**Author's notes: O- okay, so... Hi. :3  
First of all, I am sorry for these N/A are going to be so long and boring. Please, while reading, keep in mind that:  
1.) this is my first _real _multichapter fanfiction, a "big" project that I actually plan to finish. I'll try to write and upload as soon as possible, though I _am_ hell of a procrastinator XD  
2.) I am not native speaker, so bear with the grammar mistakes, please. Also, I would happily appreciate anyone's tips or criticism on this.  
3.) by writing this, I am trying to develop my "own writing style", so don't be surprised if one chapter is totally different from the previous or next one ;P  
**

**I would like to thank two amazing writers - Sarge (FastForward) and Puds (CherryChampagne) for their friendship, **** feedback ****and motivation (which I secretly steal from them :P ). And also, last but not least, one big thanks goes to my girlfriend Eda (Eda1102), who keeps supporting and motivating me further.**

**This chapter is just a prologue, but very, VERY perverted. But without _any _action. On top of that, it's probably very badly written. *shotkilled*  
**

**I will be very thankful for any favorites**** or reviews****, positive or not. Now, on with the fic! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor any of its characters featured here. Just the plot. :3  
Warning: Slash, which means shounen-ai/yaoi, which means boys' love. Various pairings - I'm not revealing which ones though, you'll have to find out by yourself. I'm sorry in advance in case you got disappointed.  
**

* * *

"I said no, dad, you gotta understand!" exclaimed Stan Marsh, aged 18, frustrated. "It's Butters' house, after all, and his parents said "no dogs"." _Among the other lot of things they__'__ve prohibited,_ he thought bitterly. "And we would really like to spend some time there. Come on, dad, do you really want us to be kicked out the moment we get there??" the boy begged.

"Okay, young man, but tell your mother to take care of it," sighed Randy.

"Alrighty!!" jumped Stan, ran back to his room to fetch his luggage and shouted "don't forget to take him out at least thrice a day and change his water daily! Thanks and bye!!!" before he shut the front door closed and headed to his best friend's for the ride.

* * *

"...and what I hate the most about it is that they had warned me exactly about this when Sparky died. Jesus, that sucks! I wanted to have a dog, but why can't they be just a bit willing to help me when I want to go out??!" whined Stan to Kyle, who was surprisingly still listening.

"They just want you to cop it, because you _'__have to learn to take responsibility for your actions until you grow up__'_. They still see a little kid in you, dude," replied Kyle, trying to explain.

"Screw it," stated the other, both getting out of Broflovskis' house.

There was Kyle's shiny new dark-red car parked in front of his house, patiently waiting with other boys for the two to get there. Finally, when the eight of them took their seats, it made a satisfied growl as Kyle started the motor and spoke; "okay. There are three more people in this vehicle than the US laws allow to be in this type or automobile."

"We'll live it through, no worries," said Stan, and Cartman cleared up; "if anything happens, we just throw Butters, Pip and Kenny outta the car and tell the cops they were deadheads. Besides, Kenny will be probably back by tomorrow morning." He grinned.

"Still doesn't explain to the police why there is an adolescent who's two-size human on the back seat," pointed out the car's owner bitterly.

"Stop it and let's go, or else Tweek won't stand the pressure," snickered Craig as the vehicle eventually moved.

* * *

Kyle stopped the car in the middle of a clearing, facing a cottage.

"I- it's nothing huge, but I hope it'll serve well," stuttered Butters.

Kenny screamed something incoherent excitedly, on what Butters replied with "yes, two floors and attic and basement" and Cartman with "yeah, as big as your and your neighbors' houses together, backyards including."

Driver left the car parked on the near glade and the group consisting of him, Stan, Butters, Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Tweek and Pip headed towards the house. They left the suitcases on the hallway floor, deciding to take them to their rooms later, along with upper pieces of garment which they hung in wardrobe. Then they all moved all the groceries they brought to the kitchen. After some time the initial chaos dissolved and everybody was sitting on the sofa or armchairs around the tiny table in the living room, waiting for Tweek (who wanted a coffee), Butters (who was making the coffee) and Pip (who was trying to drag his huge suitcase upstairs).

"Okay," started Kyle, almost whispering, "I asked Butters and he said they have four rooms in here, of which one is living room. I suggest," he inspected them quickly with his eyes, "none of us really want to share the room with Pip."

There was just silence out of which he figured they all agreed.

"Neither with Butters," he continued, "nor with Tweek. Not that Tweek wasn't mostly alright, but _the damn guy __**can**__**'**__**t sleep!**_"

"So..." started Stan when Butters and Tweek entered the living room. He coughed.

"So... I'll share the room with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman..."

"I'm not in the same room as the goddamn fucking Jew!" protested Cartman loudly, with what Kyle agreed wholeheartedly; "yeah, I don't want to live with the stupid fatass! Besides, he can share the room with Kenny..."

"You know what? Screw you guys, I'm gonna get mah **own** room...!" decided the 'strong-boned' boy and left the living room so noone could stop him.

"Whatever. I'll just sleep on the sofa, if you guys want to be together in one room," Craig spoke as he turned to the two blonds with a smile.

"You w- would? Sweet! I'm not sleeping alone, hurray!!!" Butters seemed really delighted. "You know, usually nobody wants to share the room with me, b- but I'm afraid of dark."

Kyle facepalmed.

Craig smirked. "Now, we can finally settle down," he summed up, not even considering the option of sharing room with Cartman.

* * *

"Okay guys, so what are we gonna do now?" asked Stan.

All of them were now sitting in the living room again, with their stuff in each's room, already feeling at home.

"I'd love some snack..." Cartman shot a glance in kitchen's direction.

"We can maybe play some game..." voiced Stan his thoughts.

"Yeah, like cards or chess," suggested Kyle, supporting his best friend.

"No, chess sucks! It's boring," opposed Craig, on what the Jew pouted. "Let's play strip poker!"

"Yeah! I- I'm gonna get some dices!"

"No, Butters! You don't even know what it means!" Stan shut him up. "Besides, Craig, we are all boys. Not much fun, really."

"Argh," Tweek twitched. "The pressure..."

"Wop ahoot dpahoo?" asked Kenny.

"About what?" demanded Pip.

"Taboo? What kind of game is that?" inquired Stan.

The reply was a series of mumbled words from Kenny, which Stan translated to Pip as "it's a game in which you discover the... let's say _dark_ side of your friends. There is a bunch of questions written on papers, one per sheet. Each of us takes one and puts down their answer. It's anonymous, but - or thus - everyone has to write the truth. Then the papers are shuffled and we get one each to read out loud."

Kenny asked something that would mean "You in?"

Stan eyed him warily. "Okay... and what kind of questions are those?"

Kenny giggled.

* * *

They let Kenny make the first couple of questions, and when those were finally prepared, each of them took one. There was a silence as everyone was busy reading, and then Stan's incredulous cry: "sick, dude!!!"

"No way! What kind of creepy questions are those?" demanded Kyle, promptly supporting his best friend.

"What? Are you scared of answering a stupid question? You're such a la~me pussies!" laughed Cartman in their faces.

"Shut up, fatass!!" snarled Kyle and bent down to fill his sheet.

"Uhn uhnyhun…" started Kenny, but was interrupted by Pip.

"Sorry, but I can't recognize the words in your speech, would you do something about it, please?"

Kenny replied with what clearly should have meant "fuck off, sissy" and turned to Cartman to explain what to do.

"Okay," said Cartman after a while, "so now I'll shuffle the pieces of paper, each will take one and read it out loud. I am…," he waited for everyone to add theirs and then picked a random paper, "…taking this one: _Have you ever peed on ladies' toilets?_ and the answer is _yes_."

Stan cleared his throat: "_Have you ever kissed a girl?_ - _yes_."

"…And it was fine," muttered the fat boy.

If glares could kill, Stan would have just become a murderer. Not that he still cared about Wendy that way, but… it was more about the principle.

Tweek spoke: "_W- were you ever reasonably suspecting your parent(s) of being gay?_ Oh, Jesus Christ!" he twitched, shaking. "Jesus! _Yes_?! Argh!" Tweek took a gulp of his coffee, never noticing Stan, who was nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, my turn," said Kyle, but when he saw the question so similar to his own, which was yet to be read, he blushed deep red.

"_Would you ever kiss a boy?_ And the answer is _yes_."

Kenny made a loud noise, obviously signing his question is next.

"I'll read it so even princess Pip knows what it's about," smirked Stan, and then read: "_Have you ever dreamt about kissing a boy?_" He then suddenly stopped, surprised. "Who the hell would have written THIS _yes_?! Admitting that you would try it is one thing, but this is freaking GAY!"

"Someone remind me why I've gone here with you," demanded Cartman. He looked pretty disgusted.

"Well, whatever, that's his personal matter, whoever wrote it - it's not like we cared or anything," summed Stan up, trying to sound nice while addressing the unknown boy who wrote on that paper. But the moment he noticed his best mate's face, which was actually matching his hair under the green hat, he suspected that the author was not secret to him anymore. Still, even despite the obvious fact that it was him he couldn't possibly see any reason _why_ would he wish to do that kind of thing.

When the black-haired boy finally concentrated back on the game, it was already the last question being read. After having heard _yes_ to the question of _Have you ever used a corrective fluid on a rash?_ he figured that the fellowship he was currently in was definitely more gay than one would have ever thought.

* * *

As Kenny started to prepare another set of questions most of the boys were already gone to the kitchen to fetch something to eat. The room was nice and small, though loaded with all the food they had brought. There weren't many electronics there, just a microwave and a boiling kettle, and then classical stove and tiny table with three chairs.

Because none of them was exactly keen on cooking, despite having gotten considerably hungry they just grabbed some chocolate, Cartman also a bag of Cheesy Poofs and Tweek made himself another cup of coffee. Then they returned to the living room and sat back on the sofa beside Kenny, who was already finishing his job.

"Okay guys, shall we?" asked Stan before Kenny handed out new pieces of paper. He was watching his companions write for a while, then read his own question and winced. _Have you ever had a wet dream that included a boy?_ stood there and he wrote yes. 'No big deal, I'm a boy too, and since those are _my_ dreams we're talking about, I most probably **am** in them', he thought first, but then had to admit that he sometimes wasn't _the only_ boy there.

"Can we change the papers now?" asked Pip, obviously wanting to get rid of the naughty thing.

"I read first," stated Cartman. He did it with a kind of disbelief, though; "_Would you ever try a threesome?_ geez, why _not_?! That must have been Butters' question or something!"

"W- well yes…," spoke Butters, "though I'm not sure what it means…"

Kyle facepalmed again.

"Better shut up, Butters - you may be smart and all, but you are really incredibly hopeless when it comes to this stuff! Besides, this is supposed to stay _anonymous_, if you know what _that_ means…" sighed he.

"Sure!" squeaked Butters, "I be quiet from now on, alright?"

There wasn't really anyone who would risk getting answered again, thus all of them stayed rather silent for a while.

"Butters, read," ordered Cartman finally.

"But I was told to be quiet!" exclaimed the blond, only to get yelled at: "you read your paper and _then_ shuddup, goddammit!!"

"Oookay…" He cleared his throat. "_Would you like to try sixty nine?_ What is sixty nine? Here is just _no._"

"Bunch of freaking pussies," grunted Cartman under his breath.

"Dear Moses, if I was to hit my forehead every time you're being stupid, Butters, I would have developed a concussion by now!" informed Kyle, also adding: "_no_ is probably the answer, you dumbass, and 69 is when…," he blushed and then frowned: "when each partner has his head where the other's legs are while making love."

"And what do they do with the legs?"

Kyle cried out in agony, not bothering to answer anymore.

"Okay, okay, let's move on," Stan tried to save the day. "_Were you ever jerking off while being on the phone? Without the other one knowing, 'course_." He paused, then exclaimed. "**SICK, dude!!!** And somebody even _did_ it!" He looked even more disgusted when Kenny muttered something and then fell on the floor laughing his ass off.

"Oh my God!" the raven yelled, looking almost as desperate as his best friend before. "I just hope the receiver wasn't me…"

Then Pip spoke: "My question was _Would you ever like to try bondage sex?_ and someone's answer is _yes_." There was a dramatic pause. "Boys, I'm starting to be seriously afraid of the night spent in one house with you," he admitted just as Craig cut him short: "_Would you ever rape somebody?_ Answer: _no_. Weak."

"Okay, seems like it's not as bad as it could be after all," the British boy relaxed eventually.

"Well, but that answer goes only for who wrote it, not for the person who would try bondage, for example," Craig smirked.

"Jesus Christ!" screamed Tweek. "I'm not gonna close my eyes tonight, you scare the shit outta me!"

"Relax, buddy, n- nothing bad will happen," tried Butters to console him, but Craig had different opinion again: "To you most probably not, but who knows who will visit Tweek tonight? I mean, besides the gnomes wanting his underwear, of course", smirked he. "Now, read your question, Coffee Addict."

"A- alright. _W- would you __**ever**__ have sex w- with your family member?_ Jesus bloody Christ! Sweet Mary, someone wrote _y- yes_!! Oh my God!!!" he had to take few gulps of coffee to stop himself from trembling and almost suffocated himself during the process.

"Well, people, now seriously," Cartman made a face, "this is too disgusting even for me," he paused, watching them. "Screw you guys, I'm-"

"NO, you aren't going anywhere, you fucking fatass!" shouted Kyle, "you are staying stuck here with everyone else and listen to the damn questions!"

"…Which are making you and Kenny the last ones to read out, so, please, do," stated Stan dryly.

"Alright. Gimme your paper too, Kenny." The Jew shifted. "The question are _have you ever come just by looking at somebody_ and _have you ever had a wet dream that included a boy?_ and the answers are _yes_ and _no_."

"That can't be," protested Stan just a moment before realizing that he should have stayed quiet.

"Oh… right, I messed up the order… wait, what?!" Kyle's eyes widened. "You got one of those? Which one?" he got suddenly really eager to know, a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Definitely not telling," Stan blushed deep red with a déjà-vu of the situation from before a couple of minutes, just switched roles. He was glad that he wouldn't have had to answer, when…

"Well, you know guys… the answer second to Stan's was mine, I mean, the negative one," spoke Cartman, trying to look sincere and serious, "which makes our friend obviously pretty _gay_," he sighed.

Stan was frozen, just watching, not able to say anything to defend himself.

"You… you mean it?" asked Kyle, concerned.

"Yes, definitely," nodded Eric.

"You fucked-up piece of crap!!!" hollered Stan, launching himself on the other boy, blind with rage.

"No! Stan, get the fuck off of him!" yelled Kyle, trying to pry him off of screaming Cartman and get him under control.

"Cool down, dude, you hear me?" panicked he.

"Okay, just let me be," Stan shook him off, hyperventilating. "I so hate that fat asshole."

"Here, have some chocolate to calm your nerves," offered Kyle with gentle, yet hesitant smile.

* * *

After a while spent by having some snack and few sips of various liquors, they returned to sit and start, as Kenny claimed, the last round of "the Taboo". But this time there was going to be a change, and Kyle started to explain Kenny's point after everyone sat back on their seats.

"Okay. So, this time, everyone is going to get a piece of paper as usual. Instead it'll be blank this time. _You_ write the question by yourself. It must be including one of us whose name's written on the header. Then we change the papers within the group, along with the pens, for three times and answer. Each of us then gets a sheet with three answers to read out." He chuckled, obviously not quite liking the idea of himself being targeted in, who knows, maybe even Cartman's, sick question.

Kenny said something. After handing out new papers, Kyle added "good luck" with the muffled words about "having a chance to be as much perverted as they can" lingering in his mind.

When he read the note that was left in his hand at last, he had to think. He really didn't know what to write about Kenny. He knew it could be perverted, but he really didn't feel like it. He then put down a simple question that occurred to him, already curious what the answers may be, and a bit sickened about thinking of the option of anyone writing _yes_. But if he knew what Kenny was just writing about _him_… he would have probably written _yes_ too when he later got the question originally designed by himself.

"Okay, are we all finished? Can we switch them?" asked Pip in a minute.

Everyone put their papers to the middle and then continued "playing", following Kenny's rules. The atmosphere got pretty thick eventually, because everyone already had an idea about what kind of questions were these, and they were hesitant to read it aloud in front of the others when they finished writing. Seeing as nobody really felt like doing the first step, Kenny spoke out first, everyone freezing at the spot when hearing a pleasant voice unknown to most of them.

"Okay, kids, we start with a hardcore question." He licked his lips, naughty things appearing in his mind reflected in his eyes. "_Would you suck Kyle's dick?_ The answers are all _yes_." Kyle gasped. He smirked wickedly. "From what I've seen so far, we've got few really fuckable boys here. This is surely gonna be a night of lust and pleasure."

"Shut up, you freaking pervert! It is only you who is horny enough to actually screw the half of us here!"

"Well, but Stan, you should know that it can't be me writing all the positive answers… there are too many of them in fact. Just remember that," he warned and then put his hoodie back on so just his eyes were peeking out.

"Fuck you," muttered Stan, pretty angered, but blushing madly. And for the second time this evening, he noticed that there was someone even more embarrassed than himself. His heart fell down to his stomach when he caught a glimpse of the redhead - or rather redface, for this matter. He had to feel sorry for him.

"Okay, another question," voiced Craig. "You wanna read first, Harbucks boy?"

"U- uh, shur!" Tweek squeaked, "m- my question w- was _Would you kiss Cartman's ass if you had to?_?" The named boy turned different color than Stan and Kyle that instant - it was a shade of ugly green you could have seen on Eric's face, along with anger and, maybe, even kind of disgust. Tweek continued though. "_Yes, no, no_." He also twitched when the other asked "who the sick fuck thought up this".

"Spare it for later, fatass, it's my turn next," proclaimed Craig with his hoarse voice. "The question is _Would you ever agree on dating Butters?_ Two people here are sane. The third is not."

Kyle blushed heavily again. Not that he fancied the Stotch boy or anything, he just felt sorry for the clumsy blond. That was the only reason for his _yes_. Not that anyone was curious when they didn't even know who wrote it anyways.

"Who's next?" asked Stan, stopping Kyle's train of thoughts abruptly.

"I can," offered Pip. "But I have to admit that I don't really like the question, so…"

"Just go on, pussy!" hurried Craig.

Pip shifted uncomfortably. "The question is _Would you ever tell Craig 'You can stick that finger up my ass' and actually _let him_ do it?_ and your answers are _yes, no, no_." Pip could almost feel the glare burning his skin and also felt like he was going to get beaten up yet tonight… and that it got something to do with the guy whose middle finger was stretched towards him, even when he was too afraid to look up at it. He wished someone would save him from this.

"My turn," announced Stan and cleared his throat. "_Would you like to ever try to kill Kenny? No, yes, no_. Not really unexpected after considering we are here with Cartman," he pointed out, still feeling insulted by the betrayal of the "anonymity".

"Suck mah balls, hippie," replied Cartman automatically.

"Up yours, fatass. Better read," spat Stan back.

"Shut up already, you are just distracting me!" Stan rolled his eyes on this. " There is _yes, no, yes_ written under the question _Would you ever try to force Pip eat a frog?_ We should really try do it sometime in the school, though," he snickered.

"Forget it, Cartman!" warned the raven. "Who hasn't read out yet?"

"M- me! You forgot about me!"

"Then read, dude," Kyle cocked his eyebrow.

"Oookay! _Would you ever tell Tweek that you want to be his coffee tonight? Y- y- yes, no, no_," stuttered Butters, almost making it hard to know how many of the answers were there.

"Eww, disgusting," Cartman pulled a face.

"Better than having something to do with you," argued Stan.

"Shut up already I told ya… who's got the question about the damn hippie? Why don't you read out so he'd get embarrassed enough to finally shut his mouth?!" shouted Cartman impatiently.

"Don't be so eager, fatass. I got the question and I'm gonna read it as soon as you're quiet, alright?" offered Kyle with a frown and then turned his gaze back to the piece of paper in his hands. He was still frowning, but blush appeared on his cheeks too as he reread the writing to the audience.

"_Would you ever do a handjob to Stan?_" his eyebrows stayed knitted as he continued, inhaling, "and three times _yes_, Wow, I had no idea you're such a whore, Stanley." The named boy gave him a confused look.

"It's not like it was his fault if you fags wrote all yes, though," stood Craig for him.

"You don't understand what I am talking about, so shut up, okay?" snapped Kyle and then left for the kitchen.

The room stayed quiet for a while, changing confused looks, and then the chatter started again. Only Stan kept quiet, not really getting what has fucked up in his friend's head this time, and so he left the room sooner than anyone else, following the older boy's footsteps to their shared room with his head hung.


	2. Friday Night

**Author's notes: Hi there! I'm happy to bring you the new chap of this story! In this one, there is no pervy game, but I still hope you'll enjoy it! :D  
I think I like adding minor pairings to various parts of every chapter, so hope you'll get used to it :giggle:****  
**

**Thank you all for reading, I never imagined I would have gotten 8 story alerts in, what, 4 days? Pretty kickass, huh? XD At least to me it looks so ^^  
Also a big thank to all of you who reviewed, that means my Eda1102, super manako sohma and .-HeartBreakProductions-. The last review especially got me going. Thank you. :heart:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor any of its characters featured here. Just the plot. :3****  
Warning: Slash, which means shounen-ai/yaoi, which means boys' love. Various pairings - I'm not revealing which ones though, you'll have to find out by yourself. I'm sorry in advance in case you got disappointed.  
Uploaded on April 21st  
**

**

* * *

**"Kyle? Are you there?" My footsteps echoed as I was walking through the hallway, heading for our room. Or at least I hoped so since I had only vague idea about where it was.

It wasn't late yet, just about 9 o'clock or so, and we've been there for just few hours, but it was already fucked up with Kyle being pissed off again. I had no idea what angered him so much though.

I approached the room, taking the knob and opening the door slightly and quietly as if he was sleeping. He wasn't. He was just lying on his bed, covered with blanket pulled up over his face, trying to pretend being asleep, even when we both knew that I knew he was bluffing.

"Come on, Kyle, what's up?" I asked softly, sincerely trying to help.

"Go away, Stanley," I recognized his muffled words,

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell me what was it that upset you so much, for I have no idea. You don't want to act like a dick the whole weekend, do ya?" I got no response to that, so I continued; "as you wish, dude. You got four minutes till I return from the bathroom to ready your speech, then I'm going to get a crowbar." I left the room in the same manner I entered and went to the bathroom. I kept wondering what was wrong the whole time until I got back to our room, where I changed my clothes and slipped under my own blanket, facing him.

"Now. Start."

"I told you already. I thought we were best friends, so how comes you've mentioned being somebody's bitch the whole time?"

"Dude, I have no idea what are you talking about. Seriously."

"Oh, don't give me that. I've seen it on the card. _Yeah, I jerk him off every night._ That's what stood there. Too much details those somebody could have spared, I'd say."

That moment the realization hit me so hard I doubled up laughing. Which was an unwise move for I ended up with a pillow slammed to my face, sent flying from the other side of the room. I was trying to speak and almost choked before I got myself to actually talk:

"Gosh, Kyley, you're such a drama queen! But you don't have to be jealous, at all, don't worry. It was me who wrote that, got it?" I bet there was that confused look on his face before my words finally sank in and he started to glare. I could feel it burn my skin.

"So… it was you. Alright." He was really dumbfounded, but also even angrier than before.

"Yeah, I told ya, don't worry, babe," I reassured him, mocking him at the same time.

"Don't call me that." He turned his back to me again, and I think he was something between angered and embarrassed, or both together. And blushing – even when I couldn't see it for it was dark and I was staring at his back.

* * *

After some time after I got ready and started my night business I heard him call over on me.

"Stop it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I thought he was sleeping already.

"What bothers you this time?"

"It's disgusting."

"So what?"

He sat up, and I could feel the resolution in his actions. He was glaring at me again.

"What, you can join me if you want," I snickered as my hand moved under the blanket again.

"You're going to ruin the sheets like this." He was trying so hard to sound angry, but he was slowly losing his composure. He had to admit it was arousing him. I just grinned.

"Stanley!" he raised his voice, discontented. I noticed he kept calling me like this tonight. He knew I don't like it. Eventually, he stood up as I hadn't stopped doing myself even after his multiple requests. He walked to the door, turned on the light and came to my bed.

"I said stop doing this."

"Make me." He was slowly getting on my nerves. Why can't he just mind his own business anyways?

"It's impolite of you doing this in front of other people! It's disgusting, and arrogant, and…"

"Alright alright. There, there. Cool down, I'm finished for the night if that's what you want." I knew he wouldn't shut up once he decided to insist on something. Just like his mother wouldn't. I stood up quite angrily, making my way to the door, but he was there first, exiting the room before me. I blinked as he slammed the bathroom door shut right in my face in the next instant. I had to wait now, good work. I leaned against the wall right beside the doorframe, waiting for Kyle to emerge so I could finish for real. I could hear him breathing through the door, and as the rate of his exhales kept quickening, I realized what he was doing, wide-eyed- And then he fell silent again. Sick.

After the sound of running water he opened the door. He obviously hadn't expected to find me there and he blushed deep crimson when he spotted me. He hadn't said anything as he went speechless, frozen on the spot.

"Can I?" I asked in a conversation tone and he let me go past him. In the bathroom I heard the sound of his footsteps withdrawing.

After few minutes I left bathroom and with a quick sight of what was happening downstairs I decided that I'm not gonna miss anything if I just return to our room. That is, if we don't count Cartman's complaints about the people surrounding him being gay and too pussy to play lame games like the last one with him.

* * *

After the party ceased, the only people who stayed in the living room were Craig, Cartman and Kenny.

"Okay, give me few more joints and we can go," said Craig as if he was closing the debate.

"You sure you have enough money for them? I'm not letting you get anything for free," warned Cartman.

"I know, I'm not him," opposed Craig, motioning his head to Kenny, snorting. The blond boy was sitting on the carpet patiently as if expecting Eric to let him have a cigarette without surrendering the proper amount of cash to him. After the raven's money was handed to him, though, the obese kid stood up and left the room with short "G'night ya two".

Kenny let out a sigh and got to his feet too, muffling quick "Good night" to the other boy, shooting him one last envious look as he headed upstairs. Craig heard the door shutting as he lighted up one of his recently gained weed sticks. After sucking on it and smoke filling his lungs he exhaled slowly, enjoying the taste, when he heard another pair of feet shuffling on the staircase.

"H- hi Craig," greeted Tweek as he stumbled. Craig let the second puff of air out of his mouth and then greeted back: "Good night, Tweek. What leads you here? Can't sleep?"

Tweek shuffled slightly as he sat down on the sofa which was made up as the other boy's bed now. "Yeah, kinda."

"You maybe shouldn't drink coffee before going to bed, you know."

"Yeah, but I heard something and I got s- scared," explained Tweek, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"That was Kenny, he just went sleep," nodded the raven, still smoking. Tweek coughed a little. Craig put down the cigarette in the ash-tray set on the same table they played the game on previously.

"But I just wanted to go sleep too, you know, Tweeker," breathed Craig, getting closer to Tweek's pale face, stroking the hair with one of his hands. The mood was slowly getting to him.

"U- uh, I shall let you alone t- then," squeaked the blonde. "B- but what will I do when the Gnomes come out?"

"You can stay here with me if you want," Craig smirked seductively. He was soon to be tripping balls, definitely.

"U- uh." That was the whole reply of Tweek, along with a strong twitch. Craig hadn't noticed it as he stretched his arm to get some more weed.

"Y- you shouldn't smoke t- that, you know," stuttered the caffeine addict, and as the other didn't seem to register him he made a move towards the cigarette.

"Don't!" His hand was immediately slapped away aggressively by Craig, fury in his eyes. "You know what, go to hell, you freak."

* * *

"Tweek?" Craig's voice was hardly audible in the dark room. He opened the door some more and walked into the kitchen, his eyes searching for the blond boy even though he could see just silhouettes.

There was a noise of choking, bang and loud "ouch", and when Craig turned on the lights he found Tweek under the table, removing the drool off his chin with the back of his hand, his sleepy eyes wide with fear.

"Tweek, I'm sorry. Come on, get up."

The boy on the ground twitched, raising his arm defensively as the one standing offered him his own hand.

Craig got down on his knees, being on the same eye level as his friend now, and then spoke: "Come to the room, Tweek, please. I didn't mean to be… mean. You can spend the rest of night on the sofa with me if you want. But here it is cold and we don't want you to fall ill, now, do we?" He smiled.

Tweek didn't smile, but he stood up and waited for Craig to join him so they both could go back to sleep.

* * *

After I reentered our room I headed straight to my bed and lied down without a word. I could feel his glare on me as I tugged the blanket over myself, turning my back to him. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that he is watching me as if he was waiting for something.

I just kept lying there, thinking about falling asleep without making any progress in it. I opened my eyes again. I could see the wall, but had I lied in another way it could have been my pillow, or the lamp, or the edge of my bed… or Kyle.

I shifted uncomfortably, and sighing turned back to face him. I stared on him for what felt like ages, because it was strange and unpleasant, even when it was just a minute until I broke the silence:

"What is it, Kyle?"

"I'm sorry," he muttered silently.

"For what?" I changed my tone to more soft one, letting him know that I'm not mad at him.

"Being a dickhole."

"It's okay."

"I felt like… being cheated on," he smiled weakly.

"There's no point of thinking something like this, you know it. Besides," I laughed slightly, awkwardly, "you made it sound really gay." I swear I could see him blushing. "But you're my best friend and no one could ever replace you." Then I laughed again, shortly, but wholeheartedly this time, relaxing. "Dude, no one could even start to think about threatening that position of yours." I felt better.

"Thank you, Stan," he whispered.

"You sound gay again," I pointed out, laughing for the third time already. Something wasn't right. Not that I didn't like to laugh, but… it felt awkward again. As if we consciously kept lying to ourselves.

"You know, Stan, many things sounded gay this evening. Even more gay than we would like to admit, but… those were _us _writing those things. Noone else." I could hear it was bothering him.

"Why did it get to you so much?"

"I don't know, it just… kind of made me think about stuff I kept locking from myself."

I eyed him warily. I couldn't even say that it sounded gay anymore because it just… really did. Which wasn't quite funny.

"Stan?" When I heard him call my name, the reality kicked back in. "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What do you want to know?" I asked, kind of curious, kind of afraid at the same time.

"Did you write _yes_ to any of your questions?"

"Um…" I hadn't expected that. I thought a little before responding. "Yeah, actually… I wrote _yes_ to all of them. Except the one about killing Kenny," I smiled. He laughed, too.

"That's funny, the same goes with me," he said in cheerful voice, blushing again, when he got interrupted by the creak of door opening.

Kenny was standing in the doorway trying to see something with his eyes not used to the darkness yet, and after a minute he finally walked in, closed the door and dryly stated: "You know, guys, you sound really gay from out there."

There was fright clearly written in Kyle's facial features as he asked: "Were you eavesdropping?"

"No, I just heard the last sentence and laughter." He wasn't lying, I could tell.

"So, what were you up to, still awake?" he grinned.

"Nothing, I… I was just trying to sleep," uttered Kyle lamely.

"Dude, that was my line," I protested.

"Yeah, because you both were totally sleeping your asses off," Kenny closed. "But whatever - I'm gonna get some sleep now and, since I don't think you have anything against it, wish you good night."

"Good night, guys."

"Good night."

Last words of Kyle were echoing silently in the room as the three of us drifted off, too tired to ponder upon problems those troubled us that night anymore.


	3. Saturday

**Author's notes: So hi again! :D I bet you all thought that both me and this story are long gone, but guess what...?! 8D  
Hehe, okay, okay, enough fooling around... so, I****'m kind of back - uploading a chapter and then vanishing invisibly again, most probably ^^;**

**What I can****'t quite comprehend is that this chappie was handwritten in _April_ last year**** - that means lying around here for almost a year!!! And I couldn****'t get my lazy ass to retype it and upload, for God****'s sake! It took only about 4 hours, for crying out loud! Argh, kids these days...!  
**

**I****'m very thankful to EVERY ONE who reviewed and also to those who favorite my story or added it to Story Alert - it****'ll be quite a surprise to see it updated, right? ;)  
I hope that the next chapter will follow quickly, but am almost 90% sure that it... won****'t. But who knows - I got three exams next week, and that sounds VERY promising (also VERY wrong D: )  
By the way, short after I uploaded the last chapter, in April last year, my puppy, Sheimi, was born - you know where I****'m heading? What? No? Yes? But I tell you - that IS an excuse for procrastination! XD;  
**

**Okay, so on with the story - who cares about my rant anyway?! XDDD Enjoy! :heart:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, nor any of its characters featured here. Just the plot. :3****  
Warning: Slash, which means shounen-ai/yaoi, which means boys' love. Various pairings - I'm not revealing which ones though, you'll have to find out by yourself. I'm sorry in advance in case you got disappointed. Also - sorry for the POVs being confusing.  
Written in March - April 2009, uploaded on January 12th 2010  
**

**

* * *

**

I was torn out of my peaceful sleep by a high and fairly loud ringtone of my cell. It could've been nice morning – only if my mom wasn't phoning me at… what, _6_?! Damn her. I had no idea I even had reception out here.

"Yes, mom?" I picked up and spoke to the receiver sleepily.

"Good morning! You were still sleeping, Booby?" she sounded quite cheerful, not waiting for an answer, just like usually. "I need you to return home. Me and your father have to leave urgently and I can't leave Ike home alone, so I need you to come back and take care of him for the rest of the weekend."

"But mom, I have-"

"No, sweetie, I need you to be here."

"Ike is thirteen, he can-!"

"I said NO, young man! Up and back home, now!" She ended the phone call without saying bye – after all, she'll have her word with me yet.

I sighed, still sitting on my bed, rubbing the sleepiness out of my half-closed eyes. Even when I wasn't really expecting it, it would be maybe nice to hear also something along the lines of 'sorry to spoil your fun', too. But who cares about Kyle's fun anyways, right.

Anyways, I looked around the room, listening to the songs of forest birds outside. The sun was shining brightly through the window and spreading soft, but vivid reddish light across the room, creating fresh and also still a bit sleepy atmosphere.

Both of the boys were still fast asleep, Kenny on a mattress between the two beds, Stan on the one of them, breathing quietly. I kept watching him for a while, observing his closed eyes, black hair absorbing the sunshine, his exposed thigh over the blanket. I felt my insides squirm a little at this, so I rather tore my eyes off him, finally stood up and stripped down my boxers to change them for a new pair. It disturbed me when I realized that I was probably the only boy around here who would care about changing their underwear once in a while. Well, maybe Pip would, too, but that couldn't really cheer me up much.

"Where are you going? Was that your mom calling?"

I was almost done dressing when Kenny's groggy voice startled me. Slightly blushing when I realized he was probably watching me the whole time I was changing, I turned to him and answered: "Yeah, it was her. She wants me to spend the weekend at home locked up with my infantile brother." Not that I didn't like him, I just didn't like the situation.

"That sucks. You're not returning, then?"

"I would like to, but it probably won't be possible."

We fell silent then. After a while of having a quite weird feeling I realized he kept staring at me, maybe because… my own eyes never left Stan since landing on him during our little chat.

I laughed awkwardly, what made Kenny grin and shake his head. He then sunk back into his blankets, probably trying to fall asleep once again, as I finished dressing hurriedly and hastily packed my belongings into the bag, trying to be as silent as possible, and left the room in less than three minutes.

Heading for the kitchen, I tiptoed across the living room. With weird tug at my heart I noticed Tweek cuddled up next to Craig on the sofa, when Craig's eyes suddenly opened and he spoke: "Where the fuck do you think you are going, Broflovski?"

"Um… home?" I asked hesitantly, trying to overcome the initial surprise.

"And how the fuck are _we_ supposed to get back then, huh?" His voice was still sleepily coarse and his words comparably harsh.

"I- I don't know?" I offered lamely. He scowled. "Look, Clyde and co. is coming today, right? You can just stick with them later, whoever will be driving."

His frown deepened. "I just hope you are right, Broflovski," he spat and lied back down. I promptly exited the room.

In the kitchen I met Pip and Butters having breakfast. I felt like eating something, too, but I knew mum wanted me to hurry so I confined myself to a quick talk with the Stotch boy.

"Good morning, guys. Hey, Butters, the group is staying here till Sunday?"

"Y- yeah. Why?" His high unsure voice hasn't changed with the years.

"I gotta go home, I'm very sorry for that. I really wanted to meet up with the guys who're coming this afternoon." I thought for a minute, counting.

"So who's coming, exactly?"

"I believe just Clyde and Token. Remember, Timmy and Jim are on that kind of a camp?"

"Yeah, right. Okay, so, I gotta keep on moving. Bye, guys, and have fun," I wished with heavy heart. I didn't like the idea of leaving them all here… especially Stan. But my mom's words were law… at least always until now.

Back in the car I was still determined to stay at home with Ike, just as mom told me to, but in front of the door I noticed that few things differed from what I expected. First of all, the volume of Ike's music was high enough to put a disco in shame, so obviously it wasn't homework he was doing. Secondly, my parents' car wasn't parked there, so they hadn't waited up for me. I was quite relieved by the fact that there is no bitching awaiting me inside the house. And the last thing was – I wasn't quite sure about staying at home anymore, though I'd have to take care of Ike nonetheless. By the time I received a call from Thomas, the boy with Tourette, I already did have a plan.

* * *

…it just hadn't worked out so great.

Forget what I said – I should have rather stayed stuck back at home with my lil' bro'.

"Seriously, what the FUCK, Kyle?!" shouted Craig.

I sighed, frowned, and started to explain.

"Like I said: I went home, but parents had left already, so I decided to take Ike along and return. And Thomas, because he called me a while ago and wanted to meet up and I thought he could join in. But we got in a row with Ike during the ride and now he's gone – probably fled while I went upstairs with Tom to show him his room," I finished.

"Can't we just… call him or something?" asked Stan, trying to be helpful. Or play smartass, as I'd call it at the moment.

I frowned, mostly because of my own mistake. "I took his phone so he wouldn't call mum to tell on me."

"Right. Bingo." Stan sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Craig, Tweek, Butters and Pip. Thomas was still standing behind me, supportive and quiet.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Stan again, continuing the conversation we started.

"I don't know… nothing? What do you suggest?"

"Well, I think we should go find him before anything happens to him."

"No way. I'm not going to search and then look after him all day like a stupid guard dog. If he wants to run away so badly, then let him find his way either back here or back home – whichever the genius prefers. By himself." I must have sounded fairly pissed.

"You know Kyle… maybe you should have let him choose _before_ you dragged him here against his will," opposed Stan hesitantly. "But now that you decided instead of him it's your responsibility to prevent any loss he might suffer."

"I said I am NOT going to look for him! I am not his bloody dog, no matter what my mother thinks, but if you can't comprehend it, Stanley, then whatever – you can go fuck yourself too! I fucking don't mind anymore!!" I was shouting by the time I finished the sentence, and I felt like continuing, but I rather turned on my heel and left, slamming the door behind myself as soon as I reached my room upstairs.

I was mad. Furious. On my mom, because I felt offended by her unfair behavior towards me, and on Ike, because he argued with me and got me into worse shit than I had already been in, and finally on Stan… probably cuz he was just _right_, even when I would have never admitted that out loud – or to myself, for this case.

I fell on the bed and lied there on my back, staring to ceiling for God knows how long – I was too busy thinking to remember to check the time. It was only long after noon when I finally decided to finally call Wendy. The choice fell on her because I couldn't think of anyone else honest and reliable enough to not laugh right into my face and then tell everyone in 20 miles radius about my troubles and silly girly problems. As stupid as it may sound, I felt like I seriously needed to talk about my feelings with somebody – mostly about the anger with my family, and then about that yet unsorted excitement that rushed through my body and stopped my mind everytime I was near my best friend.


End file.
